Express your love
by XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX
Summary: this fanfic has Valduggery and some Ghanith in it. It's mainly about the twists and turns in these two couples relationships. well i suck a summaries so... Skulduggery/Valkyrie & Ghastly/Tanith.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! ok so this is like my first ever fanfiction, so if you could cut me some slack and give me some advice then that would be great! thnx i hope you like my story! It's not the best, but hey, nobodies perfect!**

* * *

**Val is 23 and still single, (well not for long). oh and she still looks like her age because iv'e decided that once a sorcerer turns 30 they start to age slower.**

**Skul is something over 400 and China fixed his facade to make him look like he did when he was human and its an all over facade so it gives him skin and more. but i must warn you that he still has a mega ego!**

**Tanith is 95 but looks 36 (the remnant got taken away from her somehow. lets just say it involves a lot of screaming, pain and Nye).**

**Ghastly is something over 400 and China fixed his facade to make the scars go away automatically when a human sees him. he and Tanith are engaged and are living together( soo cute! i love Ghanith!).**

**Fletcher is 25. He still has his messily adorable hair and has broken up with Myra 2 years ago because she told the whole of Australia about magic and sorcery just because he didn't want to get a hair cut! no one believes her and a mage tricked her into thinking that fletcher is dead and there is no such thing in magic. lol. now Fletcher can't even step foot in Australia for a few more years because he might blow his cover.**  
**well i think that's all you need to know. ENJOY!**

**-btw i don't own any of the characters from the Skulduggery Pleasant Series.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

* * *

**General POV**  
Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sitting on the sofa, in Gord- i mean Valkyrie's Mansion, eating Popcorn- well Val was- and watching Harry Potter and the philosophers stone. "Aww he was soo cute! still is now" squealed Valkyrie she whispered the last bit.  
"oh please, i look way better than him!" Skulduggery said in his smooth velvety voice, a smile creeping in his all-over facade.  
" shut up and watch the movie or grab your humongous ego and go" she told skulduggery.

**Skulduggery's POV **

i cant take my eyes off her, shes just too beautiful! i wonder if she feels the same? I told Ghastly but he said i should make the first move or she'll never know how i truly feel for her. i just want her to know that i love her, to know that i want her more than life itself!-and trust me, being a skeleton and all, wanting to be human again was always my first priority, but now its her and i don't know what to do. why cant i just tell her i love her? why? oh yeah i know why, it's because no one could love an old bag of bones like me! Well here goes nothing...

**Val's POV**

Oh no. oh no oh no oh no! iv'e fallen in love with him! i know he's a skeleton but i love him. he's different from all the other guys like Fletcher and Caelan. I never told him this but i love his ego because that's what makes him, him. He doesn't act all cool around me or romantic, he just acts like himself. He doesn't force me into anything i don't want to do and he doesn't try to change my mind when iv'e already made my mind up. He lets me make my own decisions and does what he thinks is best for me. he sticks up for me and protects me. he encourages me and cares for me. He's seen me through all my doubts and fears and he's seen me injured and wounded. He's seen me cry and laugh. I just want him to know that i love him. More than my friend, teacher or guardian. I love him and i just want to tell him. I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way for me but i have to tell him or i'll always feel guilty for not saying anything. Well i guess i just have to find out...

**General POV**

"val-"

"Skul-"

they said in unison. they both laughed and fell into a awkward silence whilst Harry, Ron and Harmione played a huge game of life and death chess. at the end of the movie Skulduggery took an unnecessary cough and bid goodnight to Val.

"wait skul" val said almost desperately, "what were you going to say to me earlier?"

skulduggery cursed under his breath and turned around to look at Valkyrie."Nothing. I just wanted to say that i love movies" he lied.

"Skul i know when your lying. like just then!"

he sighed and looked affectionately into her dark brown eyes, "i wanted to say ... Iloveyouvalkyriecain. Happy now?"

Valkyrie didn't dare move. she was in shock, she didn't know if he was lying or not.

"val say something, anything. i just wanted you to know that. i know you don't fell the same wa-"

he was cut off because Valkyrie had put her arms around his neck and was pulling him closer. He found himself putting his skeletal arms around her waist and leaned in. when their lips touched it was like magic. His all over facade had been removed by Valkyrie but it felt like he had actual lips! Skulduggery moaned into her mouth and told her that he loved her and she smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

little did they know that Fletcher popped in a few minutes ago to tell Val that he still had feelings for her and saw the whole thing and now he was seething with anger...

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked it! like i said plz review and comment! ****Tell me any of my errors and mistakes and i'll try to do better next time!**

**But for now listen to Paramore and express yourself! *does a little dance***

**- XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX **


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter Tanith gets cured!. Because i felt sorry for Ghastly. **

**hope you like it!**

**- i don't own the characters of the skulduggery Pleasant Series. **

**- XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Ghastly's POV**

I was in my stupid Elders office when suddenly Valkyrie swung open the door and entered. I really wasn't in the mood to hear any of her boyfriend issues but I thought that it would be rude to tell her to get out so I let her come in.

"So..." Val said trying to engage in a conversation with Ghastly.

"Val what do you want? If it's about Skul and you did last night..." ghastly started but was cut off by Valkyrie.

"WHAT? NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK HE CAME OVER FOR?"

"well when I came in he _was_ in your bed..."

Valkyrie blushed uncontrollably. "we were having a chat! I had a nightmare and called Skul to tell him what it was about!" She said embarrassed. "anyway what i wanted to tell you was that I think I have a way to get the remnant out of Tanith without killing her!"

"That's impossible" i really wasn't in the mood to talk about Tanith. I knew she was gone and i knew i would never see her beautiful face again.

" No, it really isn't. you see Skul told me that Nye could seal peoples names but they had to go into his lab. Once you enter his lab you die." Valkyrie explained.

" I still don't see where this is going"

" ugh! if Tanith enters Nye's lab she will die and so will the remnant and once the remnant is dead she can come out and won't be harmed! She'll be Tanith again!"

"Val your a genius!" I said. I jumped up and kissed her forehead.

"i know, i was born a genius!" she said happily.

"Skulduggery's ego has rubbed off on you, hasn't it?" I asked jokingly.

"maybe" she said with shifty eyes.

I looked at her for a second before bringing my head back laughing non stop until Skul came in.

" Is everything alright in here?" skul said sternly "wait is that Ghastly _laughing_?" he asked shocked.

"Yep. Skul, should we be worried about him?" Val asked trying not to giggle at the skeletons shocked facade.

"Val just back away from him very slowly" He said trying not to laugh himself. My laugh was known to make a whole country laugh.

"Skul i can't take it anymore!" Val said before dropping to the floor laughing hysterically.

"neither can I" he said before bringing his head back laughing.

**xXx**

**an hour after Tanith died. she is now in the Sanctuary Hospital...**

**Tanith's POV**

**the last thing i remember is when the remnant entered me, then after that everything just went blank. I can't remember anything after that. I must have gone for long because this definitely doesn't look like the Sanctuary that I remember. I wonder where Ghastly is? He promised me Steak. **

**General POV**

Suddenly, the door swung open and three figures entered Tanith's room in the hospital. One was a tall girl. She was well built and she had long, dark hair coming down to her waist. She was wearing black clothing and she wore a ring around her finger. The person standing next to her was wearing a fine, tailored pin-stripe suit. He also wore a fedora on his head and he had a gun strapped to his belt. Tanith didn't pay much attention to them. She only saw the man that she loved. The man that she cared for for so long. The man that stood by her and the person she never forgot. That man wore suit trousers and a crisp white shirt. He had no hair but he had the biggest smile in the world. And finally, what Tanith noticed the most was that he had scars all over his face. It could only be one man and that man was Ghastly Bespoke.

"Ghastly?" Tanith croaked

"Yes Tanith?"

"Can we talk? _privately" _

Valkyrie and Skulduggery literally ran out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Are you feeling OK Tanith? you've been possessed by the remnant for years."

"Ghastly I'm fine, but i need to tell you something."

"shoot"

"come closer first."

Ghastly sat next to her on her bed, just inches away from her. " What is it?"

Tanith sat up and looked into his eyes. " I love you". She put both her hands on either side of Ghastly's head and kissed him passionately before he could respond. Ghastly pulled back and smiled back at her. " We still up for steak?"

She responded by kissing him again. "sure."

* * *

**Aww love conquers all for Ghastly and Tanith! *cries*.**

**Go Ghanith! whoop whoop! **

**anyways i hope you like it! **

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! well i haven't uploaded a new chapter for this in a while so Here it is...**

**BTW it's full of Valduggery.**

**-I still don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. The only thing I own here is the plot.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

The rain dropped loudly onto the roof of Valkyrie's Mansion. It was midnight and Valkyrie couldn't get one bit of sleep. She tried counting sheep, then she tried counting the number of people she'd hit that day and still she couldn't get any sleep. Finally she gave up trying to sleep and called the only person she could think of. Skulduggery. she grabbed her iPhone and called Skul.

"Hey Skul? I know It's midnight but can you come over?"

On the other end of the line, a certain skeleton smiled. "Yeah sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes. bye val"

"bye skully!" when she hung up, she sighed happily. It had been a week since she kissed Skulduggery and told him she loved him. The good thing was, He loved her too. She sighed happily at the memory of their first kiss.

Val couldn't stand sitting in her bed anymore, so she climbed out of her king sized bed and went downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee. She sat there in a comfortable silence, with only her memories to entertain her, for about ten minutes, when she heard a light tap on the kitchen window. 'Skulduggery' she thought to herself and smiled. She opened the window to let her lover through. "Hey Skul".

"what's the matter Val?" He sounded worried.

"Oh, nothing. I couldn't get to sleep so I thought that it would be nice to have someone round". She smiled brightly at him.

"hmm" was all he said before he took Valkyrie into his arms and kissed her forehead softly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" val asked Skul once he let go of her.

"why not". He answered with a grin.

" OK, Twilight then".

Skulduggery smiled sweetly at Val and put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. "I love you Val".

"I love you too Skulduggery". She answered smugly and put the DVD on. He gestured them to the sofa where they sat there for hours watching All of the Twilight movies, whilst eating popcorn.

Skulduggery didn't mind watching Twilight, but he definitely didn't like the werewolves. He didn't like the fact that they were always _shirtless_. Suddenly he heard a faint snoring sound and looked down to see that Val had snuggled into him and was sleeping. Skulduggery used the wind to get a blanket from the other sofa opposite them and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. As creepy as it may sound, Skulduggery loved to watch Valkyrie sleep. She would breath in with her nose then breath out silently through her mouth. She looked beautiful.

Valkyrie was dreaming peacefully. she was dreaming about a certain skeleton. "Skulduggery, Don't go! don't leave me" she said softly in her sleep.

"I'm here Valkyrie, and I will never let go". He answered back, even though he knew she couldn't hear.

Valkyrie smiled in her sleep. Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her Waist and rested his chin on the crook of her slender neck. "Good Night Val" He said before he meditated.

**Hope you liked it!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soz I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been busy with my other fanfic 'Valkyrie Goes To Forks'.**

**-I still don't own anything from Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX **

**xXx**

Fletcher had been trying to contact Valkyrie and Skulduggery for the past hour, but still they wouldn't pick up. He checked in Skulduggery's house but he wasn't there. He decided to contact Ghastly and Tanith to report that they were missing. They all decided to check Gordon's Mansion to see if they were there. They definitely didn't expect to witness Skulduggery and Valkyrie snuggled up together on the sofa.

Ghastly and Fletcher's mouths were agape and Tanith sat down on one of the sofas and grinned.

Tanith wolf whistled and Valkyrie woke up slightly.

"Skul? Errrrm, I think we may have visitors" Valkyrie shoved Skulduggery's arm off her gently, to wake him up.

"What do you mean babe?" He asked groggily.

"Errrrrm Skul? I think it's best if you woke up now!" ordered Valkyrie.

" Fine. Only if you kiss me!"

"Skulduggery Pleasant, GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!" Val shouted.

"Fine Fine Fine! What is it no-..." Skulduggery opened his eyes and saw Tanith, Fletcher and Ghastly."Well Good God Valkyrie, you could have told me we were having guests over!"

Valkyrie's mouth dropped open.

"Don't do that Valkyrie, you'll catch flies!" Skulduggery walked over and kissed her passionately on her beautiful lips.

For a moment, Valkyrie forgot that they weren't the only ones in the room, but she didn't give a damn! Skulduggery was her's and she wanted to make sure everybody knew about it. Skulduggery put his arms at their rightful place, on Valkyrie's waist. Valkyrie instantly put her hands on his shoulders and they took the kiss further. She heard Skulduggery moan into her lips when suddenly, they heard a 'POP'. They looked around the room and saw that everyone had gone.

Valkyrie laughed. "Maybe we should kiss like that often. we managed to make _Ghastly Bespoke_ leave! If we can make Ghastly leave we could make any bad guy run in fear!"

Skulduggery chuckled and picked up Valkyrie and took her to the_ master bedroom_.


End file.
